Lance (Legendary Defender)
Lance is the Blue Paladin of Voltron, a self-described ladies man, and the class clown of the team. Fiction Voltron: Legendary Defender (TV series) Lance's personality is outwardly very egotistical, cocky, confrontational, flirtatious, and sometimes downright arrogant. He's usually the first to make light of a delicate situation and the most impulsive of the team second only to Keith. Lance is the kind of guy who walks around with a chip on his shoulder and something to prove, but in moments of clarity he's a lot more than his actions suggest. He can actually be quite sensitive, reflective, and distant at times when his teammates aren't around or when his guard is lowered. He deeply misses the Earth and wants to complete the mission of destroying Zarkon so that he can return to his family, which from his psychic Paladin training showing a picture of them in his mind, is quite large and he's very close to. He also reflects on just how far from home he is when Coran showed him a map of the known universe and the distance between Arus and Earth just blew his mind. His arrogant and materialistic attitude serves as a cover for his feelings of homesickness, and is pretty transparent at that. He is also noted to be the least perceptive of his team, as he was the only one fooled by Pidge's disguise as a boy, and he expressed comical surprise when Pidge came out to everyone. Lance is also adventurous, friendly, and free-spirited, often howling like a wild man during his fights and adventures, showcasing his unrestrained love for what he does. He is also holds a high degree of situational awareness on his missions as he is the one who stops Keith from going on a rampage during their joint mission to get the Galra out of the Balmera as he is the only one of the two who remembered that the planet was really a living creature, and he also stopped the Galra installation from hurting the mighty creature by using the Blue Lion's freeze rays to halt the collapsing structure after Keith melted it with a plasma beam. Lance is a natural sharpshooter and skilled marksman who has often shown his skills by nailing his enemies with powerful shots that are few in number, displaying his rarely seen precision in a fight. His reflexes are also extremely quick, as he realized that the drone that infiltrated the Castle was not Rover, and he managed to discern this fast enough to protect Coran from the ensuing blast. Lance is also surprisingly durable despite his light frame as the aforementioned explosion should have been able to kill him, though he did sustain near-fatal wounds. He is also a skilled improviser when it comes to battle, able to direct Keith without speaking to get the drop on their Galra enemies. His piloting skills are not on the same level as Keith's, but are enough that he was able to instinctively control the Blue Lion without any prior idea of how to do so, showing a close bond between the two instantly. He was also the first to figure out that the Lion was alive by following its gaze. Notes * Unlike the past versions of Lance this version does not pilot the Red Lion but the Blue Lion. Gallery Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg Lance & Pidge.png|Lance's utter suprise at Pidge revealing that she is really a girl. Note the comically shocked look on his face. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters